The present invention relates to a method for producing a newspaper. A plurality of webs or partial webs are used to produce the newspaper. Portions of the webs are perforated.
DE 87 02 826 U1 shows a page of a newspaper with information fields surrounded by perforations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,699 a describes a page provided with perforations for insertion into a newspaper.
A publication with removable cards is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,700 A.
The object of the present invention is based on creating a printed product.
The following advantages in particular are achieved by means of the invention:
In connection with a newspaper that is product or newspaper-like product, such as a newspaper that is distributed free of charge, and which has private small advertisements, for example, it is possible to remove entire pages or partial sections of pages, in a very simple manner from the total product. For example, individual columns with defined contents, for example stock prices, tables with the results of soccer games, TV programs, or small ads in defined columns, for example the headings xe2x80x9ctoysxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cBMWxe2x80x9d, can be removed from the total product.
In prior newspapers which have typically been distributed free of charge, private ads of more or less small sizes, for example, and small commercial ads, are printed under a large number of different predefined headings. The customers for these printed products as a rule buy these products for obtaining entire predefined groups of information. For example, a customer will select the headings xe2x80x9ctoysxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cBMWxe2x80x9d in order to find the private party who has such items for sale. As a rule, difficulties presently arise in connection with xe2x80x9cremovingxe2x80x9d the desired groups of information quickly and in a practical manner from the cumbersome total product, which otherwise is no longer of interest. Either the entire page or partial sections of the product are torn out or cut out, marked in writing, or the most important information, for example the telephone number, is noted on a piece of paper.
The present invention proposes to frame, or to define, the respective blocks of information, such as portions of the newspaper or newspaper-like product which are connected by their content, by means of a perforation line in such a way that these blocks of information or portions of the newspaper can be easily removed from the entire product without additional aids, such as scissors, for example. This possibility is aided by the design of the information in these products, which as a rule is in columns.